Omnia Vincit Amor
by shockwave7
Summary: This story starts in 3x14. Kol is at the ball and sees a girl so beautiful he decides he has to have her, but will she accept or reject him? well lets find out. First story so please be gentle! R
1. Chapter 1

"Who is that?" said Kol staring at the girl that had just arrived to the ball.

She was short, with light brown hair that fell to her small waist in thick glistening curls, and her olive toned skin looked soft and blemish free. Her face was beautiful. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair but their shape was different from most girls', hers were rounder and even more beautiful.

She wore a black ball gown that had a sweetheart neckline. The dress was tight around the upper part of the body with a bit of sparkle on the waist and bust, and then the skirt flared out to touch the floor in a Cinderella effect.

She looked absolutely stunning.

"Stay away from her Kol" warned Elijah.

"Whatever do you mean brother?" said Kol with an innocent expression on his face.

"I know that look and I know you, she won't play your games. So again I say, stay away from her" said Elijah.

"C'mon Elijah! You need to loosen up a little, besides I'm bored!" wined Kol.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" said Elijah smirking.

TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD

As I arrived to the Mikaelson house I was taken aback by its size and beauty.

It was huge!

It stood three stories high, with walls that shone a soft white in the moonlight and had a large wooden door. The mansion was surrounded by trees and flowers that gave a soft pleasant smell.

I parked my car in front of the main entrance and gave the keys to the valet. The moment I entered the mansion I searched the crowd for Elijah, it had been months since I had last seen him and I really missed him, but couldn't find him.

And yes, it's weird that I would be looking for the man that tried to take Elena away to sacrifice her and betrayed us when we needed him the most, but he and I were friends. Besides, Elena and I weren't on the best of terms anyway, what with her stringing both Damon and Stefan along for what a year and a half now?

Oh and by the way Damon and I are best friends. I also like Stefan and think he's a great guy, but would it kill him to stop being the brooding and tortured vamp for a bit and have fun? I mean really, if he just learned to control his bloodlust his life would be sooo much easier.

Anyway, I continued to look for Elijah when I caught sight of Damon who was in deep conversation with the Mayor. I walked up to them and the Mayor immediately stopped talking and gave me a polite smile.

"Good evening Andy" she said.

"Good evening Mayor Lockwood" I said and smiled politely.

"Hey Starr" said Damon giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Damy" I said with a wink and returned the kiss.

"Well I better go find Liz. We'll continue this conversation later Damon" said Mayor Lockwood before walking away.

"You know you're lucky you're my best friend or I would kill you for calling me Damy" said Damon with a frown.

"Oh I know, but like you said I'm your best friend" I said with a smirk.

Damon gave me a mock glare which I answered with a teasing grin that quickly turned into a frown.

"Wasn't Elena supposed to stay at home?" I asked confused.

"Yeah why?" said Damon.

I pointed in the direction of the entrance that Elena had just walked through and where she was currently taking off her coat.

"What the hell?" said Damon.

"Well I guess she chose to ignore your 'stay in the house' rule again" I said.

"Excuse me, but I have to go kill her" said Damon walking over to Elena.

I watched as Damon and Stefan got to Elena at the same time and the three started arguing. Great, Elena was in her 'I want to help mood' and I knew there was no way Damon was going to let her stay.

Sigh. Talk about annoying.

I headed towards the bar and grabbed one of the champagne filled glasses. I felt his presence before he spoke but made myself ignore him and continued to sip from my glass.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name love?" said a silky and accented male voice.

"None of your business" I said and started to walk away but suddenly he was right in front of me effectively blocking my path. I stared up at him in annoyance and met his eyes.

He was smirking down at me and I gave him my best glare.

Okay, he was a hot. He looked about nineteen years old, tall and lean, with an athletic body, light brown hair that fell in an artfully messy stile on his forehead, a handsome face and big dark brown eyes that held a mischievous glint.

"Let's try that again, I'll start. I'm Kol" said the guy.

"Why don't you get lost _Kol_?" I said with irritation coloring my tone.

"And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" said Kol as he made the stupid mistake of touching me.

It was just my cheek, but still. Anger coursed through me in response to his action.

Hell. No.

How dare he touch me without even knowing me? No way would I let him act so freely with me.

"Good thing that's not the only sharp thing I've got" I said with a dangerous glint in my eyes.

So fast that he didn't have time to react, I bit the hand that was still on my cheek, sinking my elongated fangs into his flesh.

"Ouch! What the hell!" exclaimed Kol jerking his hand away.

I smirked. "Nice party by the way" I said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I headed to the French doors at the back and stepped out to the yard. It was beautiful, like everything else here. Hundreds of roses, lilies, and other types of brightly colored flowers surrounded the place. A few tall trees were scattered around and grass created a soft carpet. There was also fountain in the middle of everything.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and immediately recognized them. I smiled.

"It's a beautiful house" I said.

"Well Klaus isn't anything if not a perfectionist. I mean, I like it but is the ball room sized foyer really necessary?" said Elijah.

I laughed.

"Well it proved useful tonight, didn't it? I'm surprised you didn't tell Kol who or what I was, probably would have saved him the bite." I said.

"Probably, but watching my brother embarrass himself was too good an opportunity to pass" said Elijah smirking.

I chuckled. "Well he's lucky to be your brother or I would have destroyed his ego completely" I said, my smirk mirroring Elijah's.

"I think you already did. Kol is never turned down. Ever" said Elijah.

"Well there's a first time for everything" I said.

"True. C'mon we must go back to the party, the dance is about to begin" said Elijah.

"Okay" I said.

"Oh and by the way, it's good to see you" said Elijah with a grin as we started heading back to the house.

I laughed.

"It's good to see you too." I said with a grin of my own and hugged him "I missed you. Almost six months without you were torture" I said teasingly.

"Yeah, I wonder how you survived" said Elijah with a cocky grin.

"Cocky much?" I said.

"Very much." He purred. "And besides you're one to talk, I don't think even Kol can beat you. And that's saying something" said Elijah.

"Well in my case it's different, my awesomeness is just too obvious to be ignored" I said with a teasing grin and a wink.

"Ouch" said Elijah feigning hurt.

I just laughed in response as we entered the ball room.

"Excuse me I must go. I'll find you after I finish" said Elijah.

"Okay" I said and watched him take his place next to his siblings on the stairs.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could find yourself a partner, please join us in the ball room" said Elijah.

I saw Elijah descend the stairs and start heading my way so I began to walk over to him, but Kol was already there, standing in front of me and blocking my path to his brother.

"May I have this dance?" said Kol giving me a smile that I'm sure would have women melting in a puddle at his feet, but it would take more than that to convince me.

"And why should I dance with you?" I said and started to move around him to Elijah but Kol blocked my path again.

"Seriously!" I said, irritation coloring my tone.

"C'mon love,_ I_ won't bite" he said, and I glared at him.

"I don't know the dance" I said hoping he'd give up and leave, but no such luck.

"It's easy, don't worry and besides I'm a _very_ good dancer" said Kol smirking.

I shook my head in denial.

He rolled his eyes and said "It would be rude not to dance you know" with a smirk on his face as he offered me his hand.

"It is tradition" I said giving in for now and taking his hand, maybe if I danced with him he would leave me alone.

The dance started slow, we divided into two parallel lines and Kol held me in a gentle but firm grasp at his side. We turned to face the couple parallel to us and bowed slightly. We walked rhythmically to the other side and turned again to the left, Kol twirled me once and then he put his hand on my waist and the other held my right hand. I put my left hand on his shoulder and we started to dance again.

"You said you didn't know the dance" said Kol.

"I'm a fast learner" I said.

He raised an eyebrow and said "One of your many talents I assume".

"You have no idea" I said with a wink.

Great, now I was flirting with him? I mentally shook myself and tried to keep cool and collected.

"You're not that bad of a dancer yourself" I said and then smirked "for an old man I mean"

"Old man?" Kol scoffed and said "I'm a great dancer, and by the way I also have many talents, some of which I wouldn't mind showing you" He gave me a seductive look and I couldn't help but think how sexy his smile was.

I kicked myself mentally. _You can't like him he's a psychopath_. But god was he hot! And cocky…. and sexy ….and cute….. _Stop it!_ I told myself.

"No thanks" I said sweetly.

"Well I guess I'll just have to convince you" said Kol with a smirk.

I snorted and said "Good luck with that". Yeah he was hot but no way was I throwing myself into the arms of a nut case.

Kol gave me a smile and said "See u in a minute love" as he gave me one last twirl. I landed in Elijah's arms and instantly relaxed.

"How is Kol behaving?" asked Elijah as we started dancing.

"Well, you were right, he's quite arrogant but other than that he's fine I guess" I said.

"Good, then I won't have to kick his ass tonight" said Elijah with a smirk.

I laughed and said "Well if you still decide to, tell me so I can come watch"

"Of course"

"Well, I guess I'll see you after the dance is over" I said with a smile.

"Sure, if my brother doesn't steal you away from me first that is" said Elijah with a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes at him and said "Bye" as he twirled me around one last time, sending me straight into Kol's waiting arms.

"Hello love. Missed me?" said Kol with a smirk.

"Yes Kol, the past two minutes without you were complete and total torture. I'm not even sure how I survived" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah me neither"

I rolled my eyes at him, a gesture that he of course answered with a smirk.

The dance finally ended and I stepped out of his arms and found that I missed the warmth his embrace had provided. _No you don't_ I scolded myself. _You can't miss it, you don't __even know him! _

"Well the dance was nice but I have to go save Caroline from Klaus" I said. _And make sure that Damon doesn't end up killing Elena for being so stupid and stubborn._

"Oh c'mon darling, don't go, you haven't even told me your name" said Kol.

"You have to earn my name" I said as I turned around and walked over to where Klaus was trying to persuade Caroline to go for a walk in the garden.

"Hey Care" I said as I reached them and then turned to the original "Well Klaus I must admit, you actually managed to make yourself look decent"

"Ha-ha. Very funny" said Klaus sarcastically. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence but Caroline and I were about to go for a walk in the garden"

_Help me _Caroline mouthed.

"Actually Klaus I have to steal her for a while, girl problems, you wouldn't understand" I said.

_Thank you_ Caroline mouthed. "Yes sorry but gotta help my friend", then we turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the first room I saw and Caroline followed me in and closed the door behind her. I turned the lights on even though I could see perfectly with my vamp vision. The room we had walked into was a library and it too was huge and beautiful.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Klaus?" I asked turning to face her.

"What? Nothing." She said trying to be firm but I heard the nervousness in her voice.

"Really, nothing?" I said eyeing her carefully.

"Well he says that he _fancies_ me" said Caroline sarcastically.

"And you don't_ fancy _him at all?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"No!" she said trying to sound convincing but answered too quickly.

I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Care you know you can tell me, I won't judge" I said honestly.

"Okay _fine_" she said giving up "Maybe I like him, _a little_" and then she blushed.

"Well he is quite attractive" I said with a wink.

Caroline rolled her eyes at me and then said "So, what's going on with you and Kol?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes and answered "Nothing, he's just annoying me"

"That's all?"She said raising her eyebrows "You don't think he's hot or anything? Cuz I mean pretty much every woman here's drooling after him"

"Including you?" I asked with a smirk.

"No. But he's still hot" said Caroline.

"Whatever, I'm not looking for a boyfriend" I said.

"Well he doesn't have to be your _boyfriend_" she said with a naughty grin.

I gave her a disgusted look.

"I'm _not _sleeping with him!"

"You really don't want to know what 900 hundred years of skills feels like?" Caroline asked still grinning.

"No! Anyway change of subject; we have to know what Ester wanted with Elena"

"Right, I suppose it has to do with the curse. Maybe she wanted to apologize" she said.

"I doubt it, but let's go find Elena and ask" I said walking over to the door.

"Sure"

We got out and I looked around to see if I spotted Elena somewhere and after a few seconds I did. She was talking to Damon and by the looks of it they were fighting, again. We started heading towards them and I was able to hear their conversation.

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?"I heard Elena say.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you" Damon answered.

"Well then, maybe that's the problem"

I reached them at that point and frowned as I heard the words leaver her mouth. She thought _Damon_ was the problem? _She_ was the problem! I felt anger rising inside of me and all I wanted in that moment was to kill her.

Then after seeing the hurt in Damon's eyes she of course tried to make it okay, but it was too late. He turned around and walked away from her.

I glared at Elena.

"Damon wait" I yelled and ran after him.

I reached Damon just in time to see him throw Kol off the balcony and jump after him. I flashed to the balcony's railing and looked down to see Damon punching Kol in the face. Then he stopped, grabbed the originals neck and snapped it.

Suddenly the main door opened and Stefan ran outside to see what all the noise was about. He looked over at Damon who was standing over a temporarily dead Kol.

"Are you crazy?" he asked him.

Soon all the Mikaelsons followed by Elena came out as well.

"Maybe a little" answered Damon staring at Elena. "Far be it for me to cause a problem" then he turned around with a smirk on his face and walked away.

I jumped off the balcony and landed right next to Kol's dead body. I grabbed him by his arm and threw him at Finn, as if he weighted nothing, who caught him and carried him bridal style.

Then I turned to Ester "Thank you for inviting me, the party was absolutely _wonderful_" I said in a sarcastic voice.

I turned to Elijah "I guess I'll see you later" he gave me a nod and a soft smile.

Then with one last glare at Elena I turned around and went after Damon.

I caught sight of him and flashed in front of him "Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" he answered with a sad tone in his voice.

"So, do you wanna come over and get drunk?" I asked with a mischievous grin. "I just bought some bottles of bourbon that are just waiting to be opened"

"Is it the good stuff? Cuz if not then no thanks" he said teasingly.

"Of course!" I said feigning indignation.

I saw a ghost of his usual smirk "Well then let's go"

We walked over to my car and got in; I started the engine and headed home. We arrived in like five minutes and we stepped out of the car heading to my front door and going inside.

"Well I'm gonna go change cuz I don't want to ruin my dress, but I'll be right back" I said heading towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'll go change too" Damon said heading over to the room he claimed as his own whenever he needed a break from Stefan.

I went up to my room and put on some black pajama shorts and a deep blue tank top, then I headed to the bathroom and washed my face freeing it of makeup.

I headed downstairs and found Damon lying on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, he offered it to me, I took a big swing and handed it back.

He looked at me with a hurt and sad expression "Do you think she's right? Am I the problem?" he asked out of nowhere.

I scoffed "Elena is a bitch and a hypocrite. She's the problem and I'm still waiting for the day you and Stefan realize that and hand her over to Klaus"

"Yeah me too" he said with a real smirk now.

"Well enough of this depressing mood, let's dance!" I said, walked over to the stereo and turned it on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! i know i haven't updated in a while and im sorry but ive been so busy with school and finals that i just didn't have time. I hope you like this chapter cuz i put some effort into making it longer than my last ones. And thank you all for the grate reviews! they are what keep me going so please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

The next day I woke up and groaned. My head was killing me! I opened my eyes and squinted as the bright light hurt them. Ugh. I looked at my alarm clock and it said it was 5:25 in the afternoon, and just as I was about to get out of bed, I heard it. Someone was snoring softly beside me, so I turned around only to see Damon lying on his very naked back.

I froze.

Did we…..? _No. We couldn't have_

I hastily stared down at myself and gave a relieved sight to see I was still fully clothed. Clearly if we had done _something_ I wouldn't have clothes on and at closer inspection I noticed I could see the top of Damon's pajama pants.

Relieved I hadn't done the dirty with my best friend I went to the bathroom and showered; I got out after about half an hour and put my hair up in a messy bun with a few curls framing my face. I put on a dark blue dress that went to the middle of my thighs and was a bit flowy on the skirt and it closed around the back like a corset. I paired it with beautiful black gladiator sandals and silver jewelry, my usual necklace (a diamond shaped waning moon about an inch in size and a silver chain) hanged around my neck.

I got out of the bathroom and heard my phone make a noise that meant I had a message. It was from Caroline.

_Hey we're going to The Grill at 6:30 wanna come? _

_Sure I'll meet you guys there _I replied

I left my phone on my dresser and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and munched on it as I got some water and Advil for Damon; I left them on the nightstand next to him with a note saying where I was going and left.

I entered The Grill and immediately spotted Caroline, Bonnie and Elena who were over by a pool table and talking.

"Hey girls" I said as I reached them.

"Hey" they answered.

"Wanna play?" asked bonnie and we all nodded.

We were in the middle of our second game when I noticed that the beating of the human's hearts around me was becoming very hard to ignore and the scent of blood made my throat burn with thirst. It had been almost two days since I last drank blood and I was starving, so I looked around for a potential victim and found him near another pool table with a group of his friends.

The guy was about my age, tall, with curly dark brown hair and forest green eyes. All in all he was hot and his blood smelled delicious even from where I stood, so the moment he looked my way I gave him a flirtatious wink and an inviting smile that I knew he wouldn't resist.

"I'll be right back" I told my friends and headed out trough the back door knowing the guy would follow, and he didn't disappoint, after a few minutes he too came outside. I didn't hesitate as I backed him up against the wall and gave him a kiss which he returned eagerly.

I kissed my way down to his neck and when I got there I gave it a slight lick, allowing his taste and the smell of his blood bring out my true nature. Soon my face changed and black veins protruded from bellow my eyes as my fangs extended.

I didn't hesitate to sink my fangs into his neck and allow his blood to spill into my mouth, warm and incredibly sweet. He gasped at the sudden pain it caused him but then let out a slight moan as the pain was replaced by intense pleasure.

He shivered as I continued to drink from him. He grind his hips against mine as the pleasure of the bite continued and I allowed it, too engulfed in my own pleasure to mind, but soon the blood loss started to affect him and he sagged unconscious (but not dead) in my arms.

"I figured you for an abstainer" a seductive voice said from behind me.

I let the body of the unconscious boy slip from my arms and I turned to face Kol.

"You thought I was a vegetarian?" I asked incredulity clear on my voice and face.

"No, but I did think you'd be against the whole 'snatch, eat, erase' thing"

"Why?" I asked truly curious.

"Well I've heard that your friends don't take it well when someone preys on 'innocent' people" he answered.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah but they're my friends not my parents so they can't tell me what to do. Besides it's not like its painful or anything for them so" I said shrugging.

"Yeah from where I was standing it sure as hell didn't look like it hurt him, quite the opposite actually" Kol said smirking.

I gave him a smirk of my own "well as much as I would _love_ to stay here and keep talking to you I have to go back to my friends so, see ya"

"And you still won't tell me your name?" he asked.

"You haven't earned it" I answered and headed back inside.

* * *

I stayed with my friends for one more hour and then left, I got home and immediately went to my room. There on my bed was a single deep red rose with a note underneath it.

_Thanks for last night._

_-D_

This was one of the reasons I loved Damon (as a friend of course), he valued friendship even though sometimes it seemed like he didn't.

I held the rose to my nose and inhaled; I smiled at the sweet smell and then put it on my nightstand.I put on my pajamas, grabbed a book and went downstairs to the kitchen for a blood bag and an apple. I lied down on the couch and ate my apple while I read. After a while I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already two in the morning so I got up from the couch and went to bed.

The next day I woke up at 6:30 am, I lay in bed just thinking about the whole Klaus problem and how we were gonna get rid of him, so when I actually got up it was already 7:30 and I had to hurry up if I wanted to be ready for school on time.

I took a quick shower, and since it was still warm I put on a short denim skirt, a deep purple tank top, black flats and a light purple scarf, applied some light make up and was out the door by 7:50.

I was walking to my locker when suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom. Thinking it was Kol I quickly turned around, a snarl escaping my lips, only to see Caroline standing in front of me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Calm down, it's just me" she said.

"What the hell Caroline! Don't ever do that again, what if I attacked you or something!"

"Sorry I just really need to talk to you without Bonnie or Elena eavesdropping"

"It's ok, just don't do it again. So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked with real curiosity.

"This" she said handing me the piece of paper she'd been holding.

"Well it's pretty good but what's the big deal? It's just a drawing and" I abruptly stopped talking when I saw who had drawn it. "Oh"

"Yeah, it's just a drawing, sent by Klaus!"

"Well I think it's nice"

"Yeah it would be if it hadn't been sent by the guy who isn't just trying to use one of my best friends as a blood bag but that also killed Jenna, turned Tyler, turned Stefan into a ripper again, tried to kill me and more!"

"Yeah when you put it like that it's not so nice anymore"

"I'd say"

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said defeated.

"Well, how about thank you I love it"

"I can't tell him that, he's Klaus remember! Besides who's to say I love it?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, fine maybe I do, but I still can't tell him!" she said stubbornly.

"Why not?" I said exasperate.

"Because he's Klaus. Imagine what Elena and Bonnie will say, they would kill me!"

"Well as I've said before, they're your friends not your parents, they can't tell you what to do"

"I know but knowing them, and specially Bonnie, it won't be easy"

"No it won't be easy, but rarely anything good in life is ever easy"

"Yeah you're right" she said with a sad smile.

"Aren't I always?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, she laughed. "Sure, keep telling yourself that"

The bell rang signaling that everyone had to go to their classrooms, as we left the empty classroom I playfully bumped my hip with hers.

"Oh c'mon, you know it's true" I said grinning cockily.

She just rolled her eyes at me but bumped her hip with mine.

* * *

After school I drove to the woods and parked just beside the line where they started, I got out of the car and walked without any real plan as to where I was going. After about an hour I came across a river, it wasn't very big but the sound of running water calmed me, so I sat down beside it and leaned against a tree.

I closed my eyes and just let myself be engulfed by nature; I took in the sound of the river, and of the rabbits and mice underneath me. There was also a herd of elk that grassed far away to my right and birds sang happily somewhere up on the trees. I took a deep breath and allowed the smell of dirt, soft moss, the crisp scent of the trees and the clean smell of the water soothe me.

I stopped thinking about the whole Klaus mess and just let myself be happy; if just for one moment, I allowed myself to believe that maybe everything was going to be okay. That I was just a normal girl who's biggest problem was homework and understanding trig before the age of eighty.

Then my phone buzzed. _I guess I spoke too quickly _I thought as I took it out, I had a message from Elena.

_Hey emergency meeting my house gotta talk about what Ester told me!_

At moments like this I envied the girls that didn't have to worry about an original hybrid or of the possibility that every day they step out their front door that they might not make it back.

_I wish I was normal _I thought as I stared at the fish in the river.

No, I wasn't a normal girl (for shit sake I was a vampire! Which is in no way normal) and it was wrong of me to wish otherwise. I stood up and took one more look around the nature that sounded me before I turned around and ran to my car. I made it there in a minute, since I used vamp speed this time, and quickly got in and drove to Elena's.

When I got there I knocked on the door and Elena called for me to come in, so I went in and up to her room where she, Caroline and Bonnie already sat on the bed and were talking.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" they responded.

"Okay so what's up with Ester?" I said as I sat on the bed.

"She wants to kill the originals" said Elena.

"What?" Clearly I couldn't have heard right.

"Yeah she wants to kill her children"

"But they can't be killed, well unless she has five white oak stakes. Well does she?"

"No, but she used my blood to link them, she put it in the champagne we drank at the toast. So if one dies they all do"

"But how is she going to even kill one of them? She's a witch I know but they are much faster than she is" I asked confused by the whole thing.

"Finn agreed to be the sacrifice since he hates what he and his siblings are"

"And when is this going to happen?"

"Friday at the witch house; Ester asked me and my mom to help her since it takes a lot of magic to kill them" answered Bonnie.

"Why until Friday?" surely if she really wanted to kill them she'd do it sooner.

"Because there's a full moon and she will draw power from it as well"

"I won't let her, she won't kill Elijah" I said shaking my head in anger.

"I'm sorry but this could be our only chance to get rid of Klaus, I can't waste it" said Elena with a sad look on her face.

"He's my friend, I won't let him die" I said as I began walking to the door but just as I was about to reach it, it slammed shut. I growled in anger and my fangs came out.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you ruin this, not after everything Klaus has done" said Bonnie.

"Bonnie either you open this door right now or I'll rip your throat out" I said angry.

"I'm sorry Starr but I can't" she said and she stared at me with that weird intensity that witches use to give you an aneurism.

I laughed "I've been around way too long for that to work on me" I bared my teeth at her with a hiss.

"Open the door Bonnie or I'll make you"

"No"

I growled again in irritation.

"I know you love Elijah but Klaus killed Jenna, I can't let him live" said Elena.

I glared at her "Elijah gave you the potion so that you would at least have a chance to survive when Klaus was going to sacrifice you. He could have just let you die but he didn't and now that it's your turn to save him you just hand him over to be slaughtered! You always say there's always another way, why not now? "

I saw the indecision in her face but it was soon replaced by determination.

"You're right, Bonnie please let her leave"

"What!"

"Bonnie she's right, Elijah did give me something to save my life. I can't let him die" said Elena.

Bonnie glared at me but allowed the door to open. The second I was free to leave I ran to my car and texted Elijah.

_Need to talk NOW._

_Ok, I'm out of town but I'll be there as fast as I can. _

_Hurry _

_I will _

I got home and got out of the car and as I was walking to my front door I heard something to my right, just below the trees. I almost instantly recognized the sound: it was someone's breathing.

"You know stalking isn't a very attractive quality these days" I said.

At being caught Kol stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"I'm not stalking you, I just came to ask you something but you weren't here so I decided to wait for you"

"Then why were you hiding instead of waiting by the door like a normal person?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just figured that if you didn't see me there was a smaller chance of you running away" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, so what did you want to ask me?"

"I need you to teach me how to use all the modern devices"

"You have three siblings capable of teaching you. Why don't you ask them?"

"Well Klaus is too busy drawing Caroline, Bekah is panting after Matt most of the time and Elijah is who knows where. So here I am"

"Can't you compel someone to do it?" I said as I turned my back on him dismissively and started walking to my front porch.

"I could but they would probably end up being dinner, and unlike you I don't let them live"

I froze. I mean just because I wasn't against feeding on people meant I was okay with killing them.

"Fine, but there is no way in hell I'm inviting you in" I said annoyed.

"You're a vampire love, I don't need an invitation" he said.

"You do to my house" I said with a smirk that mirrored his.

The smirk dropped from his face "A human owns it?" he asked confused.

"No, I had a friend put a spell on it so no vampire can enter unless I invite them in" I said smugly.

He pouted "Fine, let's go to my house then"

* * *

**Next chapter we'll learn more about Starr like who changed her and where she's from. Oh and btw as you probably already figured out, although her name is Andy Starr (ik starr is with one r but i saw it this way in a book and idk i just decided to write it that way:P) she isnt Andie i just wanted to clear that out so that there would be no confusion:) Well guys i hope you liked this chapter! please review! thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since i've last updated but i've been having some personal problems and hadn't had much time to write, but i put some effort into making this an even longer chapter than the last one, i hope you like it! And a big thank you to all of you who had reviewed and for the alerts and favorites! please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

When we arrived to Kol's house, we went straight to his room and he lay down on the bed, with his head resting on the headboard.

"Sit down darling"

I did. "Well what do you want to start with?"

"Mmm how about….this" he said handing me a black Mac laptop.

For the next hour I taught him the basics, like how to turn the laptop on and off, how to use word, how to change the background, etc. Then I moved on to Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Tumbler and even 9gag, where we spent quite a while looking and laughing at pictures they posted. I also taught him how to use his iPhone and camera.

"Do you need help with the TV or are you competent enough to figure out that one?" I said with a mixture of teasing and sarcasm in my voice.

"I do know how to use that one, thank you very much"

I just smirked at him in response.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" as soon as the words left my mouth I wished they hadn't. Knowing Kol he'd jump at the chance to twist my words.

Sure enough, he smirked and gave me a very naughty look. "Well now that you ask…"

I rolled my eyes. "Something electronic related"

"Who says it can't be?"

"You are such a guy" I said shaking my head. "Well, I'll go now"

"Oh c'mon love, don't leave" Kol said giving me a puppy-dog look.

I just rolled my eyes at him."Why not? We're done with what you wanted to know"

"No, we're not"

"Well, what else do you want to know?" I said annoyed.

"I want to know you"

"Seriously" I said disbelievingly.

"Yes, now sit" he said.

"And what if I don't want to stay?" I said stubbornly.

"Well there was this girl at the grill…." He said with a teasing smile.

I groaned. "Fine" I sat. "What do you want?" I said irritated and anyway I could at least try to speed things up.

"Oh c'mon love, don't pout, you know you love spending time with me" he said giving me a charming smile.

"Yes Kol, it's my favorite part of the day" I said sarcastically.

"I know it is" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what do you want to know" I said getting back to the point.

Kol stared at me for a few seconds and the look he gave me was totally creeping me out, but just as I was about to tell him to stop he said "what's your favorite color?"

_He's got to be kidding me_. "Seriously, you want to know my favorite color?"

"Do I have a limited amount of questions?"

"I guess not" As much as I hated it, he was a lot stronger than me and if he wanted something there wasn't much I could do to stop him, but that didn't mean I would tell him everything about myself.

"Then yes I want to know your favorite color"

"Blue, yours?" Well if I had to tell him things about me it was only fair he'd do the same.

"Red" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Figures"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Black magic roses, I love their color and that they're supposed to mean passion and pure love. What do you think they mean?"

"I believe they mean pure love as well"

My shock must have shown on my face because he feigned a hurt look. "What? I do have a romantic side you know."

I snorted "sure, keep telling yourself that"

The questions continued. They were all quite simple and innocent really, but after about half an hour the questions got more personal.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

I considered lying but figured he'd find out anyway. "I'm from Bulgaria"

"How weird, that's where Katerina is from right?"

"Yeah, though I'm not as old as her"

He gave me a curious look. "How old are you?"

I smirked. "Seventeen"

He gave me a 'don't play stupid look'. "You know what I mean"

"Actually, no, I have no idea what you're asking" I said with an innocent look.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I said.

"I'm not a very patient person" he said.

"No shit"

"If you don't tell me I'll find out, but you won't like it" he said seriously.

I sighed. "I was turned in the early sixteen hundreds"

He nodded. "And who turned you?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was walking alone in the woods, it was dark but the full moon above shone bright enough for me to see where I stepped. I knew it wasn't safe for me to wonder alone at night, much less in the woods, but I liked the night, sometimes even better than the day, and contrary to most people I felt safe and calm. That's why I was here tonight, I needed to breathe and calm down since the fight I had with my mother earlier had really upset me. I finally had gathered the courage to tell them the truth about me: that I'm a witch._

_As I expected they didn't believe me but I used my magic to show them it was true. My father was shocked and even a little scared, but after explaining that I wasn't bad or a threat to humans he calmed down and just told me to keep my powers a secret, since anyone who found out was likely to freak and accuse me of being in league with the devil and what not. To say I was surprised is an understatement, I was so shocked by the understanding and loving look in my father's face, I didn't even notice how silent and still my mother had become. _

_The look she gave me was as hard and cold as her voice when she told me I wasn't normal (and there for a freak) and that I was to keep my mouth shut about it. She also wanted me to leave the house and to never return, but my father intervened and told me to stay. Naturally the coldness she showed angered me. She was my mother, which meant she should be the one to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. But no, instead she calls me a freak. It's true I've always been closer to my father and that she's never been very loving towards me, unlike to my little brother, to her he was an angel, but I never thought she'd kick me out for something I had no control over._

_I continued wandering for a while and just as I was beginning to consider going back I heard the crack of a branch behind me. _

_My heart began to pound and I looked around but didn't see anything. _

Crack!

_The sound had me running as fast as I could back to my home but I wasn't fast enough. Something jumped on my back and I fell face first to the leaves covered floor. I quickly turned around. Towering over me was a large wolf, baring its teeth at me and snarling. I was so afraid I was paralyzed as the wolf began biting and scratching me. I tried fighting but it was too strong, soon the severity of my injuries was too much and I started to drift in and out of consciousness. But just as the wolf was about to bite my neck, it was thrown off of me. _

_I wanted to see who had pulled the wolf away, but all I could muster was to roll my head to the side. I expected to see a large man or a hunter but what I truly saw was more surprising. A thin girl stood a few feet from me and all I could see was part of her face, her back and long dark hair. She was baring her teeth –which I noticed were fangs- at the wolf and so fast I almost didn't see it, she snapped its neck. _

_She turned to me and flashed to my side, I briefly wondered if I should be afraid but was too tired to care. She studied my body with one long look, probably to see how badly I was injured, and quickly bit her wrist and made me drink from the bleeding wound. When she decided I'd had enough she pulled her arm away and picked me up. Pain shot through my body and it was so intense I passed out._

_I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I was in that place between conscious and unconsciousness and desperately tried to cling to it for a bit longer, but full awareness soon came and with it, my memory. A wolf had attacked me and I was saved by a vampire!_ Wait, no, maybe I dreamt it. _I quickly sat up and looked down at my body and was relieved to see I had no wounds at all._

_"Finally! I thought I'd have to wait a century for you to wake up"_

_The voice was so unexpected I jumped. I looked to the left and there, sitting on my chair, was the girl who saved me last night. _

_Now, in the sunlight, I was able to see her properly. She had dark brown hair that fell to her waist in thick curls, her skin was olive toned and her eyes were big and the same color as her hair. I suddenly remembered what she was and instinctively looked to the door, wondering how far I would make it before she caught me. _

_As if guessing my intentions she said "you won't make it" _

_"Who are you?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm._

_"My name is Katherine" _

_"What do you want?"_

_"I need you to help me with a spell"_

_"And why should I help you?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Because you owe me"_

_"So that's why you saved me, to help you do the spell?"_

_"Of course"_

Well, she did save my life. _I thought. _

_I sighed. "What kind of spell?" _

_She smirked. "Don't worry about that now, I'll tell you everything in time. But for now, were leaving" _

_I frowned. "I'm not going anywhere; I have my family and friends here"_

_Her face hardly changed at my words but her eyes held a deadly glint. "And unless you want them dead, I suggest you do what I say" _

_I left the next day, leaving a note to my father saying how sorry I was and that I loved him. Of course I omitted the part where I was forced to leave by a vampire. Katherine took me from Bulgaria to England, where she bought a large house. Shortly after she told me about the spell she needed._

_"The spell I need you to do is quite difficult but I believe you're strong enough to survive its casting" she said._

_"What is it for?"_

_"For the past century I've been running from a vampire named Klaus. He's an original and almost impossible to kill. The spell lets me know when he gets close to where I am so I have enough time to run" she explained. _

_ "What's an original?"_

_"The original family were the first vampires ever and were created by a witch" _

_I nodded. "Okay, so what do I need to do the spell?"_

_"I have everything here and I also have the grimoire" _

_"Okay, so let's get started but first I need something from you" _

_"What?" she asked._

_"I need you to give me some of your blood" _

_She gave me a confused look since very little witches preferred vampirism to death._

_"Are you sure?" she asked surprised._

_"Yes, this is a very strong spell and there for needs a lot of energy to cast it. If I were to die casting it, I'd prefer it if I came back, even as a vampire"_

_"Okay then" she said making a small cut on her wrist with a knife and offered her blood to me._

_I drank the amount needed and then went on to casting the spell. It was as difficult as I imagined but just as Katherine thought, I survived it. After that, Katherine gave me the choice to go back to Bulgaria or to stay with her. I chose to stay with her on the condition that she'd give me some of her blood every day in case someone killed me. She accepted and for the next two years we ran together from Klaus. What we didn't anticipate was the friendship that had bloomed from or time together. We became best friends and even celebrated my 17 birthday. _

_But not long after, Klaus found us. Just as it was supposed to, the spell warned us of his nearness, but not of his witch. He found us and I fought him while Katherine escaped. At first she had wanted to stay with me and help, but I convinced her otherwise, telling her that even if Klaus killed me I would come back but she wouldn't. We decided to meet in Germany, if I didn't show up in two weeks it meant Klaus had truly killed me and she would move on to somewhere else. _

_Klaus didn't kill me right away; he kept me for a day and tortured me in the hopes that I'd tell him where Katherine was. But soon it became evident I wouldn't say anything and he snapped my neck. _

_End of flashback._

* * *

"So Klaus turned you?" asked Kol.

"Well yes, in a way, though it was Katherine's blood in my system"

"He must've been seething when he found out you survived" he said laughter in his voice.

"Yes, he was, especially since I was even better at running than Katherine. I was probably the reason Klaus failed to find us afterwards" I said proudly.

"So you did meet Katherine back in Germany?"

"Yes, we continued to run for three more centuries together"

"Why did you separate?"

"Because Katherine wanted to stay in Mystic Falls but I didn't like small towns, I found them boring. So I told her I'd go explore somewhere else and that I'd meet her in a few months"

"And that's where Katherine met the Salvatore's"

"Yeah"

"But that's not where you met them?" he asked confused.

"No, I met with Katherine later, she told me about them and how she'd feigned her death. We continued running, making sure everyone believed the story of her death, and it wasn't until about fifty years later that she asked me to keep tabs on Damon while she looked for Stefan"

* * *

_Flashback_

_I have been keeping tabs on Damon for almost six months now and was starting to get tired of it, but since Katherine was my friend, I decided to stay at it for a bit longer. In all this time I've been watching him I've learned so much about his character, and was truly confused as to why Katherine loved Stefan and not Damon (not that she didn't care about him, but it just wasn't the same). While Stefan was erasing entire populations, Damon was actually looking for a way to "free" Katherine from the tomb she was supposedly in._

_ In my long life I've never seen someone love the way he did. When Damon loved, he loved completely, no reservations, no nothing. It was admirable really, but it was also dangerous. Because when you love that way it's pretty hard to keep your heart from being broken, and I knew that someday, his will break. Because Katherine couldn't run from him forever and once he finds her, she will have to tell him the truth. And as confusing as it is, just the thought of him hurting, hurt me. It wasn't that I was in love with him or anything; it was just that even though I've never spoken to him, I've come to understand and care for him. Sometimes I even had the impulse to tell him the truth: that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, but stalking Stefan. But I wouldn't betray Katherine like that. _

And besides, you don't want to hurt him do you? Passed through my head.

_Tonight I watched Damon from a table at the back of the bar and furthest to him. He was talking to a witch about the possibility of opening the tomb without having to wait for the comet, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. Witches are very crafty with their spells and there is rarely a loophole. When Damon was done talking to the witch I prepared myself to follow him out, but to my surprise he didn't leave, instead he ordered another drink. _

_I wanted to go and comfort him or something but I knew it wouldn't be smart of me, so I decided to wait. After a few hours Damon was already in his second bottle of scotch and clearly wrecked. _

Oh what the hell!_ I thought and walked over to him. _

_"So, what's got you so wrecked?" I asked as I sat next to him. _

_He turned to me and his eyes immediately widened as he stared me down. It was a popular reaction from men when they saw me. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. _

_He cleared he's throat and said "nothing important"_

_I gave him a disbelieving look. "If it wasn't important you wouldn't be on your second bottle of bourbon" _

_He sighed. "A woman of course, doesn't it always come down to you?" _

_I laughed. "Well men aren't that easy either" _

_He rolled his eyes. "I disagree. You people are much more complicated, not to mention loud" _

_I pretended to be offended. "Well _you people_ are much more annoying and disgusting"_

_He just smirked. "Sure darling, whatever you say" _

_I rolled my eyes. _

_"So, what is your name?" he asked. _

_"Why don't you tell me yours first?" I said smiling. _

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm Damon Salvatore"_

_"Andrea Starr"_

_"So Starr, what is a beautiful lady like you, doing in a place like this?" _

_"It's kind of a long story. And before you ask, no, I won't elaborate" I said smirking._

_He just smirked in return. "Well since you didn't answer my question, you owe me another one"_

_"I owe you nothing" I said smiling. _

_"Do you have a boyfriend?" _

_"Wouldn't you like to know" I said taking a sip of my drink. _

_He smirked. "I would _very_ much like to know" _

_I returned the smirk. "And why is that exactly?" _

_"Well, I've been told I'm _very_ good company" he purred. _

_"Hmm somehow I'm not convinced" I said playfully. _

_His smirk widened. "Well then I guess I'll just have to show you" he said as he placed his hand on my thigh. His touch sent a shiver through my body. I mean he might be my friend's ex but he was totally hot and it's been kinda slow on _that _department. _

_"No touching Mr. Salvatore, it's inappropriate in a place so crowded" I said._

_"Hmm then maybe we should go somewhere less crowded" I looked into his lust filled eyes and knew mine showed the same want. My mind weighed the pros and cons to leaving with him and decided to just give in. _

_We went to his place and up to his room. The instant the door was closed he pushed me against the door and kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair as I kissed him back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ducked his head and as he started kissing my neck I couldn't help it as my face changed and my fangs descended. I could feel Damon's fangs, as he continued to kiss my neck, graze my skin and I let out a hiss in warning. Vampires usually feed from humans during sex, but letting another vampire bite you, and even worse if he was younger, was considered shameful. _

_Damon raised his head from my neck and looked at me in surprise. His face, which had been changed as well, was frozen in shock. _

_"You're a vampire too?" he asked._

_"No, I just have a condition that makes my eyes turn red and causes my teeth to elongate" I said sarcastically. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you told me either." And then I smirked and raised an eyebrow "Are you saying that hot vampire girls don't do it for you?" I asked teasingly. _

_He grinned and gave me a seductive look. "Of course not" he said as he threw me on the bed. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Okay, now I'm confused. Damon and you were lovers?" Kol asked.

"At first, yes, but later I decided I couldn't keep the truth from him any longer so"

"So, when you told him, he freaked and got angry with you" Kol interrupted me.

"No, and stop interrupting, or I won't tell you anything"

"Okay, fine, I'll shut up"

"Damon took it surprisingly well, but we decided that it would be best for both of us to just be friends"

"How did you stay friends after sleeping together?" Kol said confused.

"It was hard at first but later it just became…natural"

"Hmmm" he looked like he was contemplating something and then he turned to me. "Is your family still alive?"

The question caught me by surprise, but I quickly recovered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because my brother isn't very creative in his techniques to punish people, and he killed Katherine's family because she defied him"

I pretended a sad expression. "I never knew what happened to my family. Only once did I go back to see them and I couldn't find them, everyone told me they had died" Well technically I wasn't lying, they _had_ died. Only to come back as vampires, but no way was I telling Kol that. I've gone to great lengths to keep that from Klaus and telling his brother would be completely stupid.

"Knowing my brother, he killed them"

"Probably" I said sadly. "Anyway let's talk about something else"

"Sure, darling"

"Why do you want to know so much about me?"

"Well, it's been a while since I've had a toy and I need a new one. You are quite interesting love, so congratulations" he said smirking.

I frowned. _No .Way. In. Fucking. Hell_. "I am no one's toy" I practically growled.

His expression hardened. "I never said you'd have a choice in the matter"

I bared my teeth at him. "You can't make me"

He smirked. "On the contrary darling, I _can_ make you" he said menacingly. "And unless you want me to kill everyone you've ever met, starting with Damon, I suggest you behave"

I couldn't control myself; I was so angry I saw red. I slammed Kol against the wall, my hand around his throat and I bared my fangs at him with a growl. "Stay away from him"

He glared at me. "You can't make me, I'm much stronger, and you'd do well to remember that!"

I laughed. "You say you're nothing like Klaus, but you're more like him than you realize"

That hit a nerve. Kol growled and slammed me against the wall, his hand around my throat and his changed face was inches from mine as he hissed. "I'm nothing like Niklaus!"

"No? As far as I remember Klaus always threatens the people you care about. Not to mention, he always wants to get his way and thinks it's his right to use people just because he's an original. Now who does that sound like as well?"

He growled at me.

I bared my fangs and hissed as I prepared to throw him off me, but just as I was about to push him away, he was thrown away from me and he hit the wall opposite to me with a loud crack.

* * *

**Okay so now Starr has seen a diferent side of Kol, one she clearly doesn't like! and who do you think saved her?:) **

**Thank you so much for reading and please keep reviewing!**


	6. AN Important!

**Hey guys!**

**I know that we're not supossed to put notes like this but i thought it's important for you to know this, so you don't think i've abandoned this story.**

**I won't be able to update in the next three weeks due to the fact that im leaving on vacation and won't be able to have acces to a computer.**

**I know it's quite a long time and I'm sorry! I promise I'll update as soon as I get back! **

**And thank you again to all of you who had taken the time to read, alert/favorite and/or review my story! **

**It means a lot to me so please keep doing it! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Okay so, since I'm leaving for a few weeks i wanted to upload this chapter so that hopefully it would seem like less time for you guys:) Im sorry that its quite short but i just wrote it today and hope its good and that you guys like it! Thanks for the amazing reviews, the favorites and alerts! i love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD**

* * *

"_No? As far as I remember Klaus always threatens the people you care about. Not to mention, he always wants to get his way and thinks it's his right to use people just because he's an original. Now who does that sound like as well?" _

_He growled at me._

_I bared my fangs and hissed as I prepared to throw him off me, but just as I was about to push him away, he was thrown away from me and he hit the wall opposite to me with a loud crack. _

* * *

Kol quickly recovered and stood up; he turned to see who had thrown him away from me and growled when he found Elijah standing protectively in front of me.

"How dare you treat her like that!" said Elijah clearly enraged.

"Oh c'mon dear brother don't exaggerate! We were just having a little fun" Kol said with an amused expression.

Elijah growled. "_If you ever touch her again, I'll tear you limb from limb_" he hissed

Undisturbed by his brother's obvious anger Kol smirked. "And what if she asks me to?"

I scoffed. "Keep dreaming grandpa"

Kol's smirk widened. "I know you want me love, it's just a matter of time before you admit it"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't hold your breath. Or better yet, why don't you? Maybe we'll prove that vampires can actually die of suffocation"

Kol just smirked.

"Leave. Now" Elijah said.

"You're not the boss of me brother, I'll stay if I want to" Kol said anger rising in his voice.

"Are you challenging me?" said Elijah.

"And what if I am?" said Kol.

Elijah glared at him. "Leave Kol, Starr and I have some business to attend to"

"Yeah, why don't you go look for Klaus? I'm sure he'd be delighted to be granted with your presence" I said sarcastically.

Kol sighed. "Fine" he said to Elijah.

He turned to me and the smirk was back on his face. "Another time then love"

Elijah growled lightly in response but didn't speak.

With a grin in my direction and a last glare for Elijah, Kol banished.

As soon as he was gone Elijah turned to me and inspected my body with one long look.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"Elijah I'm fine, he didn't hurt me and besides if he had I'd be healed by now"

"Right"

"Okay, let's talk" I said and then headed out Kol's bedroom to the living room. I didn't really want to tell Elijah about his mother because I knew he'd be hurt by her betrayal, but I knew it was necessary.

"Elijah, your mother lied about her intentions of being here" I started. "She isn't here to help you become a family again; she's here because she wants to kill you, all of you"

I expected him to be surprised but he remained surprisingly calm.

"Wait, did you know this?" I asked confused.

He sighed. "Yes, but I just found out a few hours ago"

"Who told you?"

"Elena. At the ball I noticed her reluctance to tell me about her meeting with mother, so today, just before I came here, I took her in a little road trip and asked her to tell me the truth"

"You _asked_ her?"

He smiled. "Not exactly but it worked"

"Where is she now?"

"She's with Rebekah in the tunnels"

"What! Elijah but she hates Elena, what if she kills her?"

"She won't, don't worry" then he cocked his head. "Since when are you part of the Elena fan club?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not, but I know how devastated Damon would be if she died"

"I know"

"Wait, why do you have Elena as a hostage?"

Elijah lowered his gaze. "It was the only way to get them to help"

I frowned. "They can't be involved! Are you forgetting your mother is an original witch? If she can kill you, imagine what she can do to them!"

"She won't hurt them. She's way too focused on us for that"

"You better be right"

He nodded. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we want to see if Bonnie can do a spell to unlink us"

"Well I'm sure Klaus will find a way to convince her." Just as the last words were leaving my mouth my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and stared at the message, which surprisingly Elena had sent, on the screen.

_Bonnie told Ester the originals knew, she's doing the spell tonight! _

"Shit"

"What?"

"Bonnie told Ester you guys knew, she's doing the spell tonight"

"I'll go look for my brothers" Elijah said standing up.

"I'll go with you" I said standing up as well.

"No, I don't want my mother to hurt you"

"She won't"

"Starr please don't do this, I have to stop my mother and I can't be distracted with your safety"

I sighed. "Fine"

"Where is it taking place?"

"At the old witch house"

Elijah nodded, gave me a long hug and disappeared. I waited a few seconds and followed him, making sure he wouldn't know. I arrived at the Grill just in time to see Alaric drag a daggered Kol out the back door. He was about to pass Kol to Damon and Stefan when Klaus appeared, practically out of nowhere, and took the dagger out of Kol, pushing Alaric away in the process. Stefan stupidly attacked Klaus who threw him away easily, and then he turned around and stalked towards Damon.

"I should have killed you months ago" said Klaus.

"Do it, it's not gonna stop Ester from killing you" Damon said.

"What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy? Yeah, we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do" said Damon.

Klaus flashed in front of Damon with a growl and just as I was going to go help him, I heard Elijah say "Leave him"

Klaus turned to Elijah with an annoyed look.

"We still need him Niklaus" Elijah said.

"What did mother do?" Said Klaus, clearly angry.

When Elijah just sighed, Klaus asked again "What did she do Elijah?"

"I'll tell you on the way, let's go" Elijah said and they disappeared, taking a still 'dead' Kol with them.

I ran to the tunnels where Elijah said Rebekah had Elena and quickly entered them. I started looking for Elena's scent but decided to just see if I could hear the sound of her heart. When I found it I ran towards it and saw that Elena was inside the Lockwood cave and Rebekah, being unable to enter, was threatening to light her on fire if she didn't come out. I could smell the gasoline Rebekah had poured into the cave and she was currently holding a lit match.

"Rebekah don't do it"

At the sound of my voice she turned to me and glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take her" I said motioning to Elena.

"You can't take her" then she frowned at me and said "How did you know I was here?"

"Elijah told me"

"That traitor!"

"Bekah, don't hurt her, please" I said surprisingly not thinking about Damon's pain, but Jeremy's.

"And why not? She literally stabbed me in the back!"

"I know, but don't do it for her, do it for me"

"For you?" she asked incredulously. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend"

"No, you were my friend, but that changed when you let me daggered in the Salvatore's cell"

"I didn't know Bekkah! Do really think I wouldn't have helped you?"

"Then what did you think happed to me when I didn't show up for weeks?"

"I thought you had left because you didn't want to see Klaus die"

The scowl on her face softened and she looked at the ground.

"You're my friend Bekkah, and as yours I ask that you don't kill her"

"Why do you care anyway? Last time I checked you didn't like her"

"I don't, but she's practically the last family Jeremy has, I can't leave him alone" then I remembered how close she and Klaus had been and added "Imagine if back in the twenties Klaus had left or died, and you didn't have anyone else. How would you feel?"

She raised her head to look at me; she sighed and then turned to Elena.

"This isn't over" she said and vanished.

"You can come out now" I said to Elena.

She came out and sighed in relief. "Thank you"

"I didn't do it for you"

"I know but you still saved my life"

I just nodded. "C'mon let's go"

I took her to her house and then ran to mine. I picked up my cell and called Damon to let him know Elena was safe but he didn't answer. I tried three more times and it went straight to voice mail, so I called Stefan instead. He picked up the second time I called.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, hey, I was just calling to let you know Elena is home and safe"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Elena's okay"

"Oh no" he said and then yelled. "Damon, wait!"

I could have sworn I heard a snap followed by a scream.

"_No!"_ was the last thing I heard as the line went dead.

I paced in front of my bed for what felt like hours, thinking about Elijah and Rebekah. What if they were unable to stop Ester? What if…what if …they were dead? And what had Damon done that had Bonnie screaming like that? I continued to pace nervously hoping that they were all okay (all being: they Salvatores, Elijah and Bekah). Even though I wanted to stop thinking about it, my brain just wouldn't shut up and I got more anxious with each passing minute

I was just about to grab my phone to call Damon when I heard "Starr" behind me.

* * *

**Okay well next chapter we'll have a bit of sadness and some bonding between Starr and Damon:) **

**Please dont forget to review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Ok so im back now and I'm really sorry for the late update but i really didnt have a chance to write and i just came back a day ago so... Anyway i hope you like this chapter! There might be some mistakes cuz i just wanted to finish passing it to my computer so i could post it, so if you find any im sorry! **

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own TVD (if i did delena would have hapenned like, ages ago) **

* * *

I quickly turned around and hugged him. I was so relieved he was alive, that I could barely breathe. When we let go of each other I noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, is everyone okay?" When he didn't answer I started getting nervous. "Please tell me no one died!"

He shook his head "No, no one died" he paused for a second and continued. "Well, at least not permanently"

"What do you mean permanently?" I asked but didn't give him a chance to answer "I called Stefan to tell him Elena was fine and I heard Bonnie scream. She's not dead is she?"

He didn't answer me but the sad look stayed on his face.

"Please Elijah, tell me! Who died?"

"My mother needed Bonnie and her mother to help her with the spell, since it requires a lot of magic. She used them as an anchor to harness their bloodline's power." He paused and looked at me with guilt filled eyes. "It was the only way to stop her. I know it wasn't right, but I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was to keep us alive" He shook his head as if ashamed. "But still, it was wrong"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do it, well not literally, but it's the same thing. I forced them to do it, they didn't have a choice"

"Damon…" I said in realization. "That's why I heard Stefan yell at him to stop, but it was too late. What did he do?" I said thinking Damon had killed Bonnie, but then I remembered Elijah said the death wasn't permanent. "He turned Bonnie didn't he?" I was sure that if he had, Bonnie wouldn't make the change. She hated vampires too much.

"No, he didn't turn her"

"Then what…"_ Oh_. "He turned Abby, didn't he?" _Oh no, Bonnie is soo gonna go psycho witch on his ass._

Elijah didn't answer, but he didn't have to. The look on his eyes told me everything.

"Poor Bonnie" I said honestly upset.

Silence fell between us. A thought to whether go to Bonnie's house or not passed through my mind, but I wasn't sure if she'd want me there.

"My mother was right" Elijah said suddenly. I'd been so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't register what he'd said.

"What?"

"My mother. She said we had to die because of all the lives we've taken, because we're selfish creatures. At that time I blew it off thinking she was wrong, but tonight showed me I was the one who was incorrect"

"You don't deserve to die Elijah"

"Don't I? I was willing to end Bonnie's life just so I could live longer. I've lived for over a thousand years and she only 17! You'd think I'd be more willing to sacrifice my life for hers"

"You didn't do it just to save your life; you did it to save your siblings as well"

"Bullshit! I did it to save myself, or at least mostly. And now, because of me, Bonnie's mother will die"

"You don't know that, she could decide to complete the change" I said even though I knew it was highly unlikely. Very few witches preferred vampirism to death. _Okay_ I had, but I was the rare exception.

He shook his head "You know it's not likely"

"But not impossible" I said hoping to cheer him up, but his mind was set and he was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

He didn't answer, he just looked at the floor and we stood in silence. I was trying to think of a way to make him feel better, when he spoke.

"I'm leaving" He said, raising his head to look at me.

"What?" Clearly I couldn't have heard him right.

"I need some time away from this town"

"No, don't run away Elijah! You have to stay and face you mistakes. Please!" I begged as tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"I can't Starr ! Can't you see how hard this is for me? How can I look Bonnie in the eye again knowing it's my fault her mother died?"

"You'll just have to accept it and move on, like she'll have to as well" I said as a tear escaped and slid down my cheek.

"No, I'm sorry Starr, I am. I just got you back and I don't want to leave you, but I think it's for the best I go for a while"

I was seriously crying now. I rummaged through my brain, trying to think of something I could say to make him stay. _Please don't let him leave_ I prayed.

Elijah's face contorted in pain as he stared at me, and he pulled me tightly against his chest. "No, please darling, don't cry." He raised my head so he could look me in the eyes. "You know it's not for forever, I'll find you again"

I nodded. Of course I knew I would see him again, but our kind didn't value time the way humans did. For a vampire a decade was a very short amount of time. I guess immortality would do that to you and I've learned to accept it since I've experienced it myself. But just the thought of not seeing him for years was hard and I couldn't help the constant tears that fell from my eyes.

"I'll miss you" I said holding on to him tightly.

"Oh Starr, you know I'll miss you too" I could have sworn there were tears in his eyes, but then again, I could be wrong. He was the one leaving after all.

He hugged me one last time, and then with a sigh he let me go. I stared at his face willing my mouth to move, tried to make my brain conjure the words that would make him stay, but my voice just wouldn't come out.

"Good bye Starr, we'll see each other again" he pressed a kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes. "I promise"

When I opened my eyes he was gone. More tears fell down my cheeks as I waited, hoping that he'd suddenly show up and tell me he'd been joking. But Elijah didn't return and after a few minutes I gave up and headed upstairs to my room.

_I need a hot bath. _But just as I thought it, my phone rang. I sighed in annoyance and considered ignoring it, but then I thought better of it and grabbed it from my nightstand.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey" There was a pause, he sighed and continued. "So, I heard you saved Elena today"

"Yeah, and I heard you killed Bonnie's mom" I snapped but instantly regretted it. It wasn't his fault Elijah left. He only turned Abby to keep Elena safe, and had I been in his position and had someone I cared about in Elena's place, I would have done it too.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to sound like a bitch"

"It's okay, I deserved it." He sighed. "Yeah, I had to; I couldn't let Elena hate Stefan for it"

"So, Stefan was supposed to do it"

"Yeah, he chose tails"

"You decided Bonnie's mom's death, over a coin toss?" I said incredulously. Oh she was soo gonna kill him when she found out. And knowing this town, she would.

"Yeah, okay, I know it was wrong; but neither of us wanted to face Elena's hate"

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't hate you" I said wanting to make him feel better. "Look, if she forgave you for killing Jeremy…"

"Yeah but it still took her days"

"But she forgave you. And do you know why?" I asked even though I didn't give him a chance to answer. "Because you're a good person Damon, even though you try to hide it, it's still there. The fact that you took the blame to help Stefan proves that, among other things"

"I'm not good, I'm bad and I like it"

I snorted. "Yeah, sure"

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked; concern in his voice.

"Nothing"

"Starr you know you can't lie to me. What happened?"

Damn him and his ability to read me so clearly. Of course, after almost 100 years of friendship, it was bound to happen.

I drew in a deep breath. "Elijah left"

"What? Why?"

"He felt guilty for what he made you and Stef do"

"Oh" There was a pause and then totally surprised me by saying "I'm really sorry Starr" Even though Elijah had threatened Elena, I knew Damon meant it.

"Yeah, it's okay. I know it's not for forever, it's just that…" I sighed. "I just got him back Damon! Why is life such a bitch?"

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing every day"

I laughed lightly. "Well I gotta go, got a date"

"What? With who?"

"The hot tub"

"Well that sounds like a party" I could tell he was smirking just by the tone of his voice.

"And you're so not invited"

"Ouch"

I laughed.

"What, afraid I won't like what I see?" he teased.

I scoffed. "Of course not"

"Then what's the problem? It's not like I haven't seen it before"

"Like you remember" I said rolling my eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"Oh I _very_ much remember" he purred. "Are you saying you've forgotten?"

I smirked. "Maybe I did"

"Nice try darling, but I'm way too good to be forgotten"

"Sure Damon, keep telling yourself that" I said rolling my eyes. "Anyway I have to go"

"Aww but I'm having so much fun talking about you naked" he teased.

"Well I'm not, so goodbye"

"You're mean" he pouted.

"And don't you forget it"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yep" I sighed almost inaudibly hoping he wouldn't hear, but of course he did.

"Hey" he said his tone gentle. "You know I'll never leave you right? You can always count on me, for anything"

I smiled. "Yeah I know, thank you. And same goes for you"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah I know. Okay well I'll let you go take your bath. Goodnight, and don't forget to dream about me"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure"

He laughed. "Bye Starr"

"Bye" And just as I was about to hang up I said "And Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I could practically see his smile through the phone.

"I love you too"

I hung up, went to my bathtub and turned it on. I poured most of my vanilla scented bubble bath into the tub. I wanted bubbles, lots of them. When it was ready I undressed and got in. _Just what I needed_ I thought as the heat of the water penetrated my skin, calming and comforting.

_My eyes were closed, but I could still feel everything; from the soft grass under me, to the sweet smelling breeze that rustled my hair. I could hear crickets singing and the other nocturnal animals move around me. _

"_Starr"_

_My eyes opened at the sound of his voice, but I didn't turn my head to look at him, instead I stared up at the star-filled sky. The shape of a waning moon hung above me, providing just enough light for me to see. _

_I turned my head to look at him. He was lying on his back to my right, looking at me. I smiled. The way he looked at me: with love filled eyes and trust, always made me smile, and I knew I could trust him with anything, even my life. And as I stared into his eyes I felt my own soften with love._

"_It's a beautiful night" I said turning my head to look at the sky once again._

"_It's okay I guess. But I wouldn't call it beautiful with you here in comparison" _

_I smiled but didn't turn to look at him. "Are you trying to soften me up for something?" _

"_Why? Is it working?" _

"_Maybe"_

"_Good" He smiled and caressed my cheek lightly with his finger. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. This is where I belonged, where I was meant to be. Even the simplest touch had the power to calm me but also excite me, made me feel loved and protected, safe. _

_His finger traveled downward till it reached my lips. He caressed my mouth for a second before moving his hand down my neck, past my collar bone, over the side of my breast and down to my waist. _

_I sighed contently. I turned to face him; he leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and innocent, but it didn't stay that way for long. Soon the kiss deepened and he ran his tongue over my lower lip begging for entrance, and instinctively my lips parted. A soft moan escaped me as his soft tongue caressed mine. He rolled us over and I ended on top, straddling him. The hand that had been knotted in my hair traveled downward to caress my breast and I moaned at the sensation. _

_I pulled away from his lips to breathe and he started kissing and sucking on my neck. I let out another moan when he started using his teeth to bite teasingly on the sensitive skin of my throat. I pulled him up so I could crush my lips to his and I felt more than heard him moan into my mouth. One hand was running through his hair, while the other went under his shirt to caress his toned stomach. I felt him shiver at my touch and I smiled against his mouth. _

_I grabbed the edge of his shirt to pull it off him, but he quickly beat me to it, separating our lips long enough so he could pull it off over his head. He threw it beside us and quickly joined out lips again. _

_I let my hands explore the chiseled planes of his stomach and chest, marveling at the smoothness of his skin. I pulled my lips from his and he groaned in protest, only to moan softly as I started kissing his neck. I kissed his skin all the way to the top of his pants and gave the soft skin there a slight lick. I heard him moan and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. _

_I made my way back to his lips and kissed him passionately. He grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it off me, dropping it on the ground beside us. He rolled us over again, but this time he was lying over me, my legs still wrapped around his waist. _

_He stared at me, taking in the sight of my partially bare body. "You're beautiful" he said and leaned down to kiss me once again._

_We kept kissing until he abruptly pulled his lips from mine and I opened my eyes to see what was wrong, only to find the loving look he had earlier had vanished and in its place was a coldness I haven't seen in his eyes for a long time. Its presence startled me. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked but the only answer I got was the automatic darkening of his eyes as veins protruded from underneath them. He bared his fangs at me with a growl. _

_I was shocked and confused. Why was he behaving like this?_

_The hand that had been resting on my shoulder moved to clasp tightly around my neck, and soon the hand on my waist joined it._

_The need for oxygen had me breathing fast, but no matter how much I wanted to pull air into my lungs, I couldn't. His hold on my throat was too strong: he was suffocating me. _

_Instinctively I tried to fight; I writhed under him, trying to loosen his grasp, but it only tightened making it harder to breathe. I started to panic and trashed underneath him but to no vail. Tears fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "_Please" _I gasped, but that was all I could do. The ability to speak was no longer possible. _

_Even as he stared at my panicked, tear-streaked face, his didn't change one bit. His eyes, once warm and full of love, were cold and detached. His touch was no longer comforting but lethal, dangerous._

_Please stop! I tried to say but no matter how hard I tried, the words wouldn't come out. _

_Finally the deprivation of oxygen had me struggling to remain conscious. My last thought was that I couldn't believe nor understand why Kol would do this to me, and then everything went black. _

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next one soon and it might be a bit longer than this one though im not promising anything! **

**please review! they really help me keep going and update faster! **

**thanks**


End file.
